Harry Potter and the Truth of the Wand
by LilFlyergirl
Summary: Harry finally learns the truth of why he and Voldemort's wands come from a Phoenix. Also, Draco's colors arise and Harry may lose Hermione forever.... last chapter is up! :)
1. Default Chapter

Title: HP and the Truth of the Wand

Category: will be Harry/Hermy

Athor's note:  hope to make this many chapters, but we'll see how it goes

Harry woke up with a start and bolted upright in bed. The blinding pain from his scar caused him to clamp both hands over it. "Voldemort…" he muttered. Voldemort had been haunting his dreams all summer from the time they had their encounter. He really thought he was going to die. But he had escaped, and he was more determined than ever to bring Voldemort his demise once again. He reached for the aspirins and water on the bedside table. He had to beg, actually get down on his knees and beg Aunt Petunia to let him have them. She kept saying that magicians shouldn't need normal medication. Like the aspirin helped anyway. It didn't stop his scar from hurting, but it dulled it slightly to make him get a few hours sleep. He hadn't gotten a decent night's sleep since before the last task of the triwizard tournament the past year. He had wanted to write to Sirius, Ron, and Hermione and tell them all about it, but since the fiasco last year with Mr. Weasley coming through their fireplace, the Dursleys had forced Harry to keep Hedwig in her cage. Harry glanced at his watch. 1 AM. That technically meant he had three days before his fifth year at Hogwarts began. He smiled contently and layed back down on the pillows, the aspirin slowly taking affect. 

He was awakened by two people outside his window, talking in loud whispers.

            "I don't think this is such a good idea!" a female voice shouted.

            "Well, then you shouldn't have come should you?" a male voice replied.

            "We should have waited until morning! Harry's probably asleep!" it was the female again.

Harry got up and dashed to the window. A huge grin played over his face. It was Ron and Hermione on their broomsticks outside his window. "I'm not asleep," he called.

Even in the darkness, Harry saw Hermione smile. "Harry!"

            "We've come to rescue you," Ron said, grinning as well.

            "Not a moment too soon," Harry whispered. "Come inside, but be quiet while I get my stuff."

However, telling Ron and Hermione to be quiet was like telling a cat and a dog to hug and be soul mates. Harry knew that Ron and Hermione liked each other very much, they just had different views and voiced them loudly.

They tried to come through the window at the same time. Harry had his back to them and didn't notice their scuffle until Ron squealed loudly because Hermione elbowed him in the eye. "Sorry!" she whispered.

            "Will you two get in here?!" Harry scoffed, grabbing Hermione first, and then Ron.

            "I'm blind!" Ron yelled, clutching his eye.

Harry laughed softly. "You're not blind." He turned to him. "Help me pack my trunk. Hermione, grab Hedwig over there."

Hermione picked  Hedwig's cage up, a cloud of dust invading her nostrils. She sneezed, waking the snowy owl from her slumber.

            "Bless you," Harry and Ron said together.

            "Doesn't your Aunt clean?" Hermione said, placing Hedwig down on top of Harry's trunk.

            "Not in here," he said, slapping the latches on his trunk shut. "Magician's rooms don't acquire dust, remember?"

            "Magician! Ha!" Hermione scoffed. "You're a wizard, Harry. Not some damn illusionist."

            "Yeah, well try telling that to Aunt Petunia." Harry looked around his room. "Okay, that's it." He grabbed his Firebolt from the closet.

            "Herm, you go out first," Ron said. "We're going to rig his trunk to our three brooms. Is Hedwig okay to fly?"

Harry turned to the owl who stared at him. "What do you think, girl?"

Hedwig hooted happily.

            "Sounds like a yes to me," Harry said.

Hermione crept onto the windowsill. She was about to step out when Uncle Vernon snored loudly, rattling her. She lost her footing, her broom falling to the ground below. Harry quickly reached out and grabbed the back of her shirt before she tumbled out of the window as well. "Are you al right?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, thanks Harry."

            "Close call," Ron muttered.

            "Your uncle sounds a lot like Fluffy," she whispered.

            "Or that Hungarian Horntail," Harry replied with a smile.

            "I'll go get your broom," Ron said, gently pulling Hermione away from the windowsill and climbing on it. He glanced down at the ground. "Damn, no I'm not. Muggle alert."

Harry and Hermione peered over Ron's shoulder. They saw a man walking down Privet Drive, obviously drunk. He was staggering and muttering to himself, and tripped over Hermione's broom. The man let out a few curses and slowly regained his footing, picking up the broom.

            "Oh no," Hermione moaned. "Can't I call it to me? Use a Summoning Charm?"

            "What?!" Ron squeaked. "You know the rules better than anybody! No magic to be used during summer holidays!"

The three watched in stunned silence as the man raised Hermione's broom over his knee and brought it down with a sickening CRACK. Her broom was now in two. The man through the pieces to the side and continued walking.

            "I don't believe it!!!" Hermione said softly, cradling her face in her hands.

            "I'll get you another broom," Harry said. "If you didn't come here for me, you would still have it." 

            "No," she said, pulling her hands away from her face. "If I just wasn't so afraid we'd get caught… gosh, I'm so graceful!"

            "We'll discuss this later!" Ron spat. "I'll grab Hedwig's cage. Hermione, you ride with Harry."

A few minutes later, Harry and Ron rigged the two brooms together to carry his trunk. Hedwig's cage dangled on the end of Ron's broom and she flew back and forth outside the window, waiting for them to get a move on. And so, Hermione climbed on behind Harry, circling her arms around his waist and pressing her cheek into his back.

Harry felt a sudden urge of overwhelming protectiveness toward Hermione. He and Ron had always looked out for her, like a sister, but this was different… this was something… more.

The trio arrived at the Burrow about an hour later. The Firebolt was really no match for Ron's hand-me-down Cleansweep 9. They wasted no time telling the Weasley's what had happened.

            "What kind of broom was it?" George asked.

            "A Rocket 2.5." Hermione replied glumly.

            "Ah, child's play!" Fred responded. "Can get 'em anywhere in Diagon Alley."

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in the shop to get Hermione's new broom. After much persuasion, she agreed to let Harry purchase it.

            "How about a Princess 311?" the salesman said to her, pointing to a light pink broom with compartments attached to it. "Has compartments for all of your make up, hair accessories…"

            "Ugh, no!" Hermione spat. "I don't need a girly-girl broom."

            "Yes, Hermione's more of a lumberjack-type." Ron said, grinning.

            "Quiet, YOU." She responded coldly, elbowing him in the gut. She turned to the salesman. "Just a Rocket 2.5, please."

            "Wouldn't the lady rather be more comfortable with a Nimbus?" the salesman prodded.

            "No."

            "A Nimbus 2001?"

            "NO."

            "A Firebolt? State of the…" The salesman was cut off when Hermione grabbed his shirt. 

            "Listen, BUDDY," she hissed, "I want a Rocket 2.5. Not tomorrow, not in a week, now. So, stop yapping, and go get it, okay?" she released his shirt.

Ron and Harry stood gawking at her.

The salesman straightened his shirt, said "as you wish," and raced off to get her a Rocket 2.5."

            "Herm…" Harry said, his mouth hanging open.

            "Oh really, Harry," she said. "You didn't honestly think I was a pushover?" she winked at him with a smile. To Hermione, Harry looked so cute with a puzzled expression… like a puppy. 

Hermione unwrapped her new broom as the three left the store. "Thanks, Harry!" she gushed and kissed his cheek. She turned bright pink. She wasn't embarrassed about kissing Harry, but his cheek wasn't the place she really wanted to. 

Harry was greatful when September 1st rolled around. He was anxious to get Hermione and Ron in private to tell them about his scar hurting and his nightmares. When they had found an empty compartment, he told them everything.

Hermione gasped. "Did you write to Sir--- Snuffles?"

            "How could I?" Harry asked. "They made me keep poor Hedwig in her cage all summer."

            "Didn't Dumbledore say that when your scar hurts, it's because You-Know-Who  is increasing in power or  is near?" Ron asked.

Hermione drew in a sharp gasp, her eyes filled with tears and she made a habit out of tying her shoe.

Harry gulped and turned to look out the window. All he could do was nod. He wasn't ready for this. He was only fifteen. He wasn't ready to save the world. And what if he couldn't? It'd be all his fault. But here he was, everyone looking to him as their savior, with this gift he didn't ask for. 

Okay, that's the end of the first chapter!!!!! What did you guys think? REVIEW! REVIEWING=MORE CHAPTERS! J 


	2. Back at Hogwarts

Title: HP and the truth of the wand  Ch 2: Back at Hogwarts

Disc: own nothing!

There was a loud screeching sound and the whole train stopped abruptly, causing the trio to tumble to the floor of the compartment. The lights flickered and went out. The Hogwarts Express was cast into darkness. The younger children were screaming frantically, while the older, like Fred and George Weasley seized this opportunity to let off as many dungbombs as possible.

            "Are you two al right?" Harry asked, his voice muffled because half his robe was in his mouth and his arms pinned at his sides from the weight of Ron and Hermione on top of him.

            "Harry? Harry, where are you?" Hermione asked.

            "Under Ron," Harry whispered.

            "Herm, will you please get off of me so I can get off of Harry?"

            "I would if I could see- OWW! What did you just take?" Hermione felt someone reach into her robes. She squinted in the darkness and saw the illuminated tip of a wand exit out of the compartment.

            "I didn't take anything!" Ron protested. "And you smell like vanilla! WHY would anyone want to smell like bloody vanilla?"

            "I'm suffocating, hello!" Harry called.

            "Where's my wand?" Hermione asked, looking around frantically.

            "I don't bloody know!!!" Ron yelled back.

To their relief, the lights flickered back on. Hermione scrambled up and to her feet. "Ah, there you are!" she said, spotting her wand on her seat and replacing it in her robes.

Ron stood up and took in a deep breath. "Ah, not vanilla scented air,"

Harry was the last to get to his feet. He walked to the compartment and looked into the hallway. "What do you think happened?"

At that very moment, a loud voice rang throughout the train, "Attention students, we've had a slight delay. A cow is asleep on the tracks. We'll be underway shortly."

Ron laughed loudly. "I can't believe they did it!"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. 

            "Fred and George were always boasting how they wanted to bewitch a cow to fall asleep on the tracks!" Ron declared, laughing and slapping his knee.

Harry broke out into a grin and to his delight, Hermione erupted into giggles.

After the Sorting, Dumbledore unveiled a statue in honor of Cedric Diggory. It would be placed down  by the lake. Harry caught Cho wiping her eyes, which were extremely boodshot. 

It was only when the Feast had started, that Hermione seemed to remember about S.P.E.W. "I'm going to be working on it harder this year," she said.

            "Yeah, yeah, pass the potatoes," Ron said, with a mouthful of peas. 

            "I'm serious, Ron!" she snapped and heaved the bowl at him. "Maybe Viktor will help me, since you two won't."

Harry choked on a piece of piece of chicken. He almost forgot about Viktor Krum, who had been at Hogwarts last year for the Triwizard Tournament. He had fallen hard for Hermione. And suddenly, Harry started seeing him as the enemy, ever since the night she and Ron came to take him to the Burrow.

Ron gaped at him, his mouth open, a few peas falling out. 

            "Are you al right?" Hermione said, slapping Harry on the back.

            "Ow--- yes!" Harry said, swallowing the chunk of chicken. He grabbed the pitcher of Pumpkin juice, filled his goblet, drained it, and refilled it again. "Viktor, eh?" he asked her.

She blushed and returned to her seat. "Yes. He may start S.P.E.W at Durmstrag, also." 

Ron snorted, but kept quiet. They finished the rest of their meal in silence.

Harry was secretly hoping that Professor Trelawney would have quit teaching at Hogwarts over the summer, but to no avail. As he and Ron trudged up to her Aromatherapy room, she emerged from the shadows, with Lavender and Parvati applauding. 

            "Hmm…" Ron muttered, imitating Professor Trelawney. "I see hard times ahead for you, dear. Watch out for renegade Owls! They'll peck you to death!"

Harry laughed out loud.

Professor Trelawney turned to him. "Do the fates amuse you, dear?"

            "Sorry, Professor," Harry said, grinning.

She shook her head sadly. "Ah, yes, the boy with the grim…"

            "What is it now?" Harry asked loudly, Ron laughing beside him. "Will I cover my head one night with my blankets and suffocate?"

            "No," Professor Trelawney said with great concern. "One you treasure will leave forever." She then turned, and strode back up to the front of the room.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks.

            "She's sniffed too many candles," Ron replied.

Hermione met them outside of the Charms classroom, grinning contently.

            "What?" Ron asked. "Homework already?"

            "No!" she beamed, gazing at Harry, and then blushed. "Nothing."

Ron shook his head. "How about we actually go into the classroom?"

            "You go ahead," Hermione said proudly. "I want to talk to Harry for a minute."

Ron raised a brow and stepped into the classroom. Harry turned to her. Hermione blushed, and then opened her mouth to speak when---

            "Potter!!!!" Professor McGonagall came tearing up the corridor.

Harry turned from Hermione to McGonagall. "Hi, Professor,"

            "Run along, Ms. Granger, I must talk to Harry alone."

            "Hermione was just---" Harry started.

            "It's okay," Hermione said. "It can wait until later." She smiled and walked into the classroom.

Harry stared at McGonagall. 

            "You know Wood graduated two years ago, and we didn't have Quidditch last term," Professor McGonagall said.

Harry nodded.

            "Well," she grinned. "Before he left, he named a new Captain… any idea where I'm going with this?"

Harry gaped at her. "Me?"

McGonagall nodded emphatically. "Congratulations. Try-outs for a new Keeper start in a week. Good luck."

            "But wouldn't Alicia or Fred or George be better for it?" Harry asked.

            "You were Wood's decision." She said, shaking her head. "Run along to class now."

Harry almost jumped into the air. Things seemed to be starting off well this year for the boy who lived.

            "You're kidding," Ron said when Harry told he and Hermione the great news.

Harry shook his head. "I'm dead serious."

            "Congratulations, Harry!" Hermione beamed, throwing her arms around his neck.

            "Yeah, congratulations!" Fred called from across the room and he and George strode over.

            "Sorry neither of you got it," Harry said.

            "Are you mad?" Fred asked. "We don't want it!"

            "Yeah," George replied. "Way too much responsibility."

Harry zoned out. He hadn't figured in what a huge job this would be. He just hoped he was up for the challenge. "Any ideas for the new Keeper?" he asked them.

Fred and George shrugged. "Just post signs. We'll judge from whoever shows up."

That night, Harry's pounding scar woke him from a dreamless sleep. It had been a few days since his scar bothered him, and he had almost forgot about it… almost. Harry sat upright in bed, rubbing his forehead. "Where are you, Voldemort?" he asked softly into the darkness.

Harry sat on his Firebolt in front of five second year Gryffindor try-outs. "It's real simple," Harry told them. "I'm going to have my three Chasers" he pointed to Alicia, Angelina, and Katie. "Try and score on you. You'll be chosen one at a time. And I'll judge you by how well you do."

The try-outs looked at each other nervously and at the three Chasers. They looked like they were about to face a firing squad. 

At the end of the try-outs, Carlos Freedman was chosen as the new Keeper, only allowing three goals.

The next day during Charms, Professor McGonagall stuck her head in and called for Hermione. Bewildered, she got up and followed her out and didn't return all lesson. When she didn't turn up for lunch, Harry and Ron started to get worried.

            "I hope nothing happened," Harry said to Ron as they walked toward the Portrait Hole.

Ron furrowed his brow and muttered, "Pudding" to the Fat Lady. She swung forward allowing them entrance to the common room. Harry's heart dropped. Hermione sat at a table by the fireplace, her head buried in her hands, sobbing. Harry and Ron dashed over.

Harry gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Hermione looked up, saw it was them and looped her arms around his neck. "It's horrible!" she cried.

            "Hermione, what's happened?" Ron asked quietly.

            "I'm… I'm being expelled!" she sobbed.

Harry and Ron exchanged worried glances.

End of Chapter 2!!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 1!!! I'm working on chapter 3 as we speak, and if you're all good and review, I'll hurry it along. J


	3. Losing the One You Treasure

Title: HP and the truth of the wand

Disclaimer: I don't own them! Happy now?

Chapter 3: Losing the One You Treasure 

A/n: this chapter is more or less all about Hermione. Her feelings towards Harry, how Harry feels about her and so forth.

This couldn't be happening. Harry starred down at the sobbing heap that was once Hermione in his arms. This was Hermione Granger! The smartest girl at Hogwarts! She couldn't be getting expelled! "Are you sure?" he asked.

She had a letter clenched tight in her hands. 

            "Let me see," Ron said gently and took the letter from her. Harry lead Hermione over to the sofa and set her down.

Harry got up and read the letter over Ron's shoulder.

There was a fancy letterhead with the Ministry of Magic seal.

            Dear Miss Hermione Granger,

            It is with upmost displeasure to recall the events of the previous summer. Due to an inonamous tip, we got word that your broken broom was found by Muggles and examined closely. It took the Ministry its fine wizards to get your broom back safely into the wizarding world. Due to your carelessness of ignoring the Underage Wizardry law that states that no witch or wizard under eighteen is permitted to use any magical device in the Muggle world, it is with a heavy heart that we expel you from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and hereby forbid you to practice in London. You may take your studies elsewhere. If the Ministry is contacted again of you frugulent behavior, you will be banned from all wizarding schools. Your disposal takes place three days from this date, and your headmasters will be notified.

            Regards,

            Corneilius Fudge

            Minister of Magic

            "They can't do this," Harry said. "You didn't do anything wrong!"

            "I'll fix this," Ron vowed. "My dad and Percy work for the Ministry. They know we were rescuing Harry. Don't worry, Hermione!" Ron raced out of the room and toward the Owlery, screaming "Pig!" all the way.

            "My parents…" Hermione said hoarsely, she had stopped crying and now tore a tattered tissue to shreds. "my parents are furious. I've… I've never seen them so angry. There were here earlier, when McGonagall called me from Charms."

Harry sat down next to her on the sofa. "I'm not about to let you go without a fight. You do know that?"

            "Thanks." Her eyes filled with tears again. "I just don't see…" she rested her head on his shoulder.

Harry slid his arm over her shoulders.

            "I'm scared, Harry." She said, after a few minutes of silence. 

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it. What the hell could he tell her? Everything was going to be al right? He didn't know that. All he knew was that people with power far above him were taking Hermione away from him, and he wasn't sure if he could stop them. "I'm here for you, me and Ron…" he promised. "No matter what happens, always know that. Day or night, any time, you need anything, send me an owl and I will come."

            "Oh, Harry…" she said, her bottom lip quivering. "I'm so glad I have you."

Harry grinned. "You'll always have me."

            "If…" she paused, wiping her eyes. "If… if I never see you again…"

            "Don't say that," he snapped. "Me and Ron, and Mr. Weasley and Percy, we'll work this out."

            "Let me finish," she said. "There's something I want you to know."

Harry turned to her.

            "I'm in love with you," she said slowly and clearly, starring at her hands. 

Harry turned as red as the Hogwarts Express. Hermione in love with him? Was she serious? "Herm," he said, patting her hand. "You're upset right now, and people say things they don't mean when they're upset."

            "No!" she said defiantly. "Harry, I have loved you since we were freshman."

Harry grinned and turned to her. "Why didn't you say anything?"

            "Because…" she turned red too "I was an ugly little fuzzball with buck-teeth… and you were popular, well, you still are, but you liked Cho in second year and…"

Harry's heart deflated at the sound of Cho's name. Yeah, he had liked her for about a couple of years. But when he had danced with her at the Yule Ball, all she could talk about was how Hermione and Ron were bringing down his social status. Harry had left her in the middle of the dance floor.

            "You're not ugly," he said. "And, my feelings for you have changed, Hermione. Before, you were like my little sister. And now…"

            "Help is on the way!" Ron announced, climbing through the portrait hole. He starred at them sitting so close together. "Uhm… right."

            "Thanks, Ron." Hermione smiled at him.

He grinned and shrugged. "Least I could do."

Mr. Weasley's head appeared in the fireplace a few minutes later. "Kids!" he cried.

            "Dad, I just sent you an owl!" Ron cried.

            "I heard about the Ministry expelling you, Hermione. Let me first tell you that this is very unlikely. They usually send you a warning, but that eye witness…"

            "Eye witness?!" Hermione yelled. "It was midnight!"

            "Is there anyone who could have saw anything? Anything at all?" Mr. Weasley said.

            "What did this eye witness say exactly, Mr. Weasley?" Harry piped up.

            "Well, they knew Ron and Hermione went to get you, Harry, even knew that your aunt didn't clean your room. They told the Ministry that you broke your broom over a Muggle's head. They knew what kind of new broom you got in Diagon Alley. It was as if you were being followed."

            "I would never hurt a Muggle!" Hermione cried. "My parents are Muggles!"

Ron's mouth dropped open. "HERMIONE!"

            "What?" she asked, biting her bottom lip.

            "Skeeter!" Harry finished for him.

            "Precisely!" Ron yelled, grinning at Harry.

Hermione went pale. She checked her robes, and then ran up to her room. She came back a few minutes later, trembling. "It's gone! The jar I kept her in--- it's gone!"

            "Did you have it with you when we went to get Harry?" Ron asked.

            "Of course," she replied. "But I put an unbreakable charm on the jar… the train! Someone stole something out of my robes, remember?"

            "Damn that cow!" Harry cried. "Whoever took it released her. And you know that she was just dying to lay the dirt on you, Hermione."

            "What are we going to do!?" Hermione screeched, throwing her arms up in frustration.

            "That," Mr. Weasley said. "Hermione, Percy and I are working around the clock to help you. But…"

Hermione's eyes filled with tears again.

            "We can't get a date to see Fudge until two weeks from now."

            "I'm going to have to leave Hogwarts," she said, tears spilling out of her eyes.

            "You'll be back before you know it," Mr. Weasley said. "Don't you think that if a Muggle WERE attacked, that they'd report it to those--- pleasemen?"

Harry gave a small smile. "No report?"

            "No report." Mr. Weasley smiled. 

            "See?" Ron said gently. "You'll be back soon."

            "I have to go, but I'll keep you posted." Mr. Weasley's head disappeared.

Hermione let her breath out in a whoosh. 

            "There's nothing to worry about," Harry told her. "Tomorrow's my first Quidditch match. I want you to come. Don't let Skeeter get you down."

            "Okay," Hermione said reluctantly. "I want to spend as much time with you as I can."

            "Just use this little vacation for some R&R," Ron said. "If anyone, you earned it."

Lee Jordan's voice boomed over the field the next day. "And the new captain for Gryffindor, Harry Potter!!!!" 

Harry flew out to thunderous applause. He went and sat midair on his Firebolt near Katie. She smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up. And the game was underway.

            "Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff, here we go! Spinnet with the Quaffle… she's heading downfield… a pass to Angelina--- SCORE! Ten-zip Gryffindor!!!!!"

Harry looked over to the Gryffindor side of the stands. He saw Ron and Hermione, applauding loudly. He smiled. Having his best friends there, he felt like he could do anything.           

            "Wow! Gertrude, a Hufflepuff chaser gets knocked stupid with a bludger by George Weasley!!!!" Lee shouted, a huge grin on his face.

Harry felt George fly by him and pat him on the back.

A flint of gold caught his eye, right behind George. Harry dove for it, knocking into George. They both fell to the ground, Harry outstretching his hands for the little ball. And finally- his fingers curled around it. He and George hit the ground hard. George had a bloody nose, but he kept insisting, "did you get it? Did you get it?"

Harry grinned and raised his hand.

            "GRYFFINDOR WINS! GRYFFINDOR WINS! They shut out Hufflepuff!!!!" Jordan yelled to the massive crowd, most waving red and gold banners.

The next two days went by too quickly for Harry. One minute, Hermione was smiling and cheering with Ron at the game, the next, they stood by the horseless carriages with everything Hermione had brought with her. Ron had his head bowed and hands stuffed in the pockets of his robes. He seemed to be shuffling his feet a lot. Harry was as silent as Ron; he felt like a part of him was dying. Hermione tried to stifle her sobs and hold her head high, but this was just too much. Ron and Harry meant everything to her. And Hogwarts was her home. Now, it was gone. Everything she worked for, all of her dreams shattered.

When the house-elf had heaved her last parcel into the carriage, the door opened and out stepped a woman with her nose turned up, and she looked at the tree of them coldly. "I'm Madeline Tulley from the Ministry. I'm here to collect Ms. Hermione Granger." She stared at Hermione. "That's you, I assume?"

            "No, it's me." Ron said softly.

Tulley looked at him like he was a worm under her boot. She turned her head back to Hermione. "Your parents are not permitting you to return to the Muggle world at this time. I will be accompanying you to Durmstrag. Step lively, please." She turned and got back into the carriage.

            "Durmstrag," Ron muttered. 

            "Bye, Ron." Hermione said, outstretching her arms and giving him a tight hug.

            "It'll be al right, Herm." Ron said, giving a hug back.

            "This isn't goodbye," Harry told her when she turned to say goodbye to him.

Hermione gave a weak smile. "I hope you're right," she whispered, looping her arms around his neck.

Let me stay here forever, she thought, resting her head on his shoulder.

            "Ahem! Ms. Granger!!!!" Tulley called from the carriage.

            "Ah, leave 'em alone, ya old bat!" Ron cried angrily.

Tulley "hmpfed!" from the carriage."I'll have you know, little boy---"

            "I'm coming!" Hermione said, raising her head and starring straight into Harry's Emerald eyes. She loved his eyes. "Don't forget what I said," she whispered. 

            "I won't," he replied, giving a small smile.

Hermione stood still for a moment, and then seized the opportunity to kiss Harry. She gave a small nod to each of them, and then got into the carriage. It sped off, leaving Harry and Ron to watch it until it was just a memory.

Harry rubbed his lips with his fingers. They were still warm from Hermione. "I love you!" he wanted to shout to repeatedly to her, but just couldn't find his voice. "I love you," he whispered in the direction the carriage had left, hoping the wind would carry his words to Hermione.

 (A/n: I COULD have ended the chapter here--- but I decided to be nice, since it is the holidays and all and continue it a tad more!!! Merry Christmas!)

            "This bites!" Ron said irritably, slamming his Potions book shut so hard, everyone in the Gryffindor common room turned their heads.

It was a day later, and by now, everyone had heard all about the Hermione/Muggle incident. He and Ron were bombarded with "Did she REALLY do that?" "Didn't know she had it in her!" "Hurting a Muggle- the injustice of it all!"

Harry had gotten so tired of telling people off, that he just gave them a glare that could melt ice. They were usually quiet after that.

            "I miss her too, Ron." Harry said miserably, starring across the table at the empty spot she usually sat.

Harry sat on his Firebolt the next day at his Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. He saw Ron sitting miserably alone in the stands, and waved his flag cheerfully at Harry. Soon, the game was underway. He tried to clear his mind, and focus on seeing gold for the snitch, but the name Hermione kept racing through his brain. He zoomed up and down the field. And then, like a bullet to his heart, he heard Madam Hooch's whistle. "Ravenclaw wins!"

Harry's jaw dropped. He saw Gabriel Hutley, the Ravenclaw seeker holding the small yellow ball in his hand.

            Harry threw his Quidditch gloves angrily across the Gryffindor common room. 

            "Come on, Harry," a voice said behind him. The team plus Ron was behind him. Fred had just spoken.

            "Yeah, don't beat yourself up," Katie said. "You're still the best Seeker we ever had."

Ron put a hand on his shoulder. "How about we go write to her?"

Hedwig hooted happily when she saw Harry enter the Owlery. Ron walked beside him. Pig was ecstatic to see Ron, and in his blind happiness, hopped off his perch too quickly and collided with Hedwig. She snapped her beak at him angrily and flew to Harry's shoulder. Ron handed Harry a Quill, ink and parchment and sat down next to him to write his own letter.

Harry stared at the empty parchment. He dipped his Quill in the ink and started---

            Dear Hermione,

I lost my match against Ravenclaw yesterday. I just couldn't concentrate without you there. Don't blame yourself, though. I have been thinking constantly about what you told me. I feel the same way, Hermione. I love you too. Miss you more everyday and hope to have you back in my arms soon.

            Love,

Harry

He quickly folded the letter and attached it to Hedwig's leg. He turned to Ron, who was reading his letter excitedly to Pig. "…and you should see Parvati in Potions! Raising her hand like she has all the answers! You have got to come back quick, Herm!

Cheers,

Ron and Pig" Pig hooted happily at the sound of his name. Ron attached the letter to his leg and sent him out the window after Hedwig.

"Miss your girlfriend, Potter?" 

A voice as cold as ice drawled behind them. It was Malfoy; Harry could spot his irritating tone anywhere.

            "Come to gloat, as usual, Malfoy?" Ron gritted his teeth.

Harry wheeled around. He was in no mood for Malfoy's shit.

            "Relax, Weasley." Malfoy grinned. "I know the Mudblood's innocent."

            "You watch your mouth before I knock out your teeth," Harry vowed.

            "Tsk, tsk, tsk." Malfoy said. "What would happen if the Daily Prophet heard these threats?"

A light switch turned on in Harry's head. Malfoy--- "Mudblood's innocent" "what would the daily prophet do if they heard these threats?" 

The train! Hermione--- "Someone stole something out of my robes!" "Skeeter's gone!" 

Harry ran to Malfoy and grabbed the front of his robes. "You stole Skeeter from Hermione on the train, didn't you?!"

Malfoy laughed. "You go right ahead and try and prove it, Potter. The Mudblood will get into more trouble--- keeping Rita in that jar."

            "It was where she belonged," Ron growled, stepping up to Malfoy as well. 

            "The Mudblood will probably burn for this," Malfoy grinned. "Not a moment too soon, I'd say."

That was it. Harry's fist connected with Malfoy's jaw as he and Ron were determined to kill him.

End of chapter 3!!! Review, so more chapters I can give you! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first two chapters!!!

End of Chapter 3!!!! Review, Review, Reviews are good for you!


	4. The Truth of the Wand

Title: HP and the Truth of the Wand

Chapter 4: The Truth of the Wand

            "Potter, Weasley and Malfoy!!!!!" a stern voice shouted behind them.

Harry had Malfoy in a headlock and couldn't really care less who was shouting at him. But then, he felt like an invisible hand had grabbed his throat and threw him against the wall. He was paralyzed, his arms and legs stuck to his sides. He could barely make out Ron next to him out of the corner of his eye.

The owls hooted irritably, and most flew up into the rafters. Harry was forced to look ahead… and into the stern face of Professor McGonagall.

            "What in the world is going on here?!" she demanded, pointing her wand at the three of them. "I want answers! NOW!"

They all started talking at once. "Malfoy said…!" "He knows Hermione's innoncent!" "They attacked me, Professor! I just came up here to send a letter…!"

            "SILENCE!" she croaked.

The three zipped their mouths shut.

            "I have never seen such poor behavior from Hogwarts students!" she cried. She pointed her wand at Malfoy. "Freeitoia!" 

Malfoy rubbed his wrists and neck.

            "You are free to go, Mr. Malfoy. Stop by the hospital wing if you must. AND, ten points will be taken from Slytherin and you will be given detention this weekend."

            "But Professor!" Malfoy objected.

            "Go now, before I make it twenty!"

Malfoy rushed out of the Owlery. McGonagall turned to Harry and Ron. "As for you two! Twenty points from Gryffindor, and a detention this weekend also. Honestly! In all my years of teaching, have I ever been so disgraced by my own house students!"

Harry and Ron gaped at her, at the injustice of it, but kept their mouths shut. She turned, said "Freeitoia!" to release them, and then stopped dead in her tracks. "I've almost forgotten why I came up here. Potter, Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak with you." She turned again and walked down the stairs.

            "Twenty points!" Ron declared. "Impossible! Oh, and let us not forget our detention!!!! I'd rather jab ice picks in my eyes than serve a detention with Malfoy!!!"

            "I wonder what Dumbledore wants." Harry said.

            "Harry, it can't be any worse than losing twenty points and a detention." Ron replied.

Boy, was he wrong.

Harry crept up to the gargoyle that blocked the entrance to Dumbledore's office. "Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans," he said, remembering the password from last year and praying it still worked. The gargoyle slid over and Harry knocked on the door. Professor Dumbledore answered, and ushered him inside. Harry was shocked to see Sirius sitting in an empty chair.

            "Sirius!" Harry cried.

Sirius smiled, got up, and gave him a hug. "Harry. You're looking well."

            "What's this about?" he asked uncertainly. Things like this usually weren't good. Not good at all.

            "Have a seat, Harry." Dumbledore said, sitting down as well.

Harry slowly sat down and turned to them.

            "How has your scar been?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nearly had three simultaneous heart attacks. He shouldn't have been too surprised, however. Dumbledore seemed to know everything about everyone.

            "Well…" Harry started. "I've been having nightmares a few times, and getting blinding pain from my scar."

Sirius gave Harry a sympathetic look and turned to Dumbledore, who nodded. "What kind of nightmares?"

            "He's always chasing me with his wand," Harry confessed. "And Cedric's there sometimes. I have to watch him dying over and over… and sometimes, I see his face in the sky."

            "I think it's time you learned the truth," Dumbledore said. "You are no longer a child. You are of fifteen."

            "What truth?" Harry asked.

            "Did you ever wonder why your wand and Voldemort's wand came from the same Phoenix?" Sirius asked.

            "Sorry," Harry said. "With some of the things that have happened to me lately, I sort of forgot about it."

His thoughts drifted back to Hermione and he sighed.

            "One of the Phoenix feathers was given," Dumbledore said. "The other, was plucked, unwillingly taken. It is a dark crime to do such a thing to a Phoenix, as it is to kill a unicorn. The bearer of this wand would be lead down a path of darkness, while the one with the given feather will be lead to goodness."

            "So… Voldemort has the wand with the plucked feather?" Harry asked.

Sirius and Dumbledore exchanged glances.

Harry rose to his feet. "You can't think that I have it!!"

            "Harry," Sirius said gently. "Calm down."

            "You are the bearer of the wand with the plucked feather, Harry." Dumbledore said. "Every decision we make in our life determines the outcome of our path to the dark side. If we are good, we will not go down that path. But, I must tell you that the bearer of that wand is destined to be on the dark side."

            "Then why do I have it?!" Harry screeched.

            "The same reason you have that scar on your forehead." Dumbledore sighed. "Your mother… for awhile, before she met your father was one of Lord Voldemort's followers. Voldemort cursed the day she left his side for your father. She was a very powerful witch. And so, Voldemort killed them, since she refused to return to him. The reason your scar is hurting and your dreams, Harry… is because Voldemort wants you on his side. And if you aren't careful, very careful, he will succeed."

Harry got up and started pacing. "NOT my mother," he said. "Please not my mother."

            "She was very young and foolish, Harry." Sirius said. "When she met James, your father, she completely turned around. And when she had you… she loved you so very much. They both did. She gave her life for you."

            "How can you even fathom that I would glance at the dark side?" Harry demanded. "He killed my parents for Christ's sake! He killed Diggory in cold blood!"

            "I'm not implying anything," Dumbledore said. "I am merely telling you what is written in the stars."

            "You sound like Trelawney," Harry spat out. Then, realized what he said and said, "Sorry,"

            "I understand your anger, Harry. I truly do…" Dumbledore began.

            "NO!" Harry cried. "I'M in charge of my fate, me! I'm in charge of my destiny, not the damn solar system! And I swear to you, on my life, on my parents' graves, that I will never look twice in joining Voldemort!"

            "You're a confident young man, Harry." Dumbledore said. "But I must persuade you not to take any more aspirin when your scar hurts."

            "Why?"

            "It's a reminder of the dark side, Harry. Taking aspirin is admitting defeat to it. Choices, I daresay. You must be very careful. Just ride out the pain. It will dull on it's own it time." Dumbledore sighed.

Harry shook his head. "Done. Anything else?"

Dumbledore and Sirius looked at eachother. Then, Dumbledore said, "You're free to go, Harry."

Harry gave a half salute to them and walked out the door. This was a bit much for him to digest. But he knew it had to be true. Anything and everything was possible, when your name was Harry Potter.

            "Ah, mail's here, finally!" Ron declared two mornings later. He had made Harry promise him that he wouldn't make any choices without consulting him first when he told him about the meeting.

            "Maybe Hermione wrote back!" Harry cried hopefully.

Sure enough, Hedwig swooped in and dropped an envelope onto his lap.

            "It's addressed to both of us," Harry said, tearing open the letter, Ron peering over his shoulder. His heart ached at the sight of Hermione's writing.

            Dear Harry and Ron,

Durmstrag is beautiful, but it doesn't compare at all to Hogwarts. It's a smaller castle, and a bit drafty. Sorry about your Quidditch match, Harry. Viktor is working here. He says hello. Crookshanks is miserable. I think he misses you, Ron. (Ron grinned) I really miss you two. And I'm thrilled to hear that you love me as well, Harry. I can't wait to be with you again. Mr. Weasley told me that their meeting with Fudge got pushed back to after Christmas. Can you believe it?! That damn Skeeter woman! We're having a Hogsmeade trip this weekend! Please come, it would mean the world to me. Viktor is doing his best to make me feel at home, but it's just not the same. See you this weekend.

            Love,

Hermione

Ron closed his eyes and sighed. "We can't meet her."

Harry's knuckles turned white from gripping the letter so hard as he turned to him. Her words were repating through his brain 'Viktor is doing his best to make me feel at home' and 'Viktor says hello'. "What!?" he screeched.

            "Detention, remember?" Ron said.

Harry rested his face in his hands. "This can't be happening."

            "Maybe McGonagall will reschedule it," Ron said brightly.

            "There's no hurt in asking," Harry said. "I mean, if we tell her we'll be seeing Hermione…" 

            "And I can't believe the meeting with Fudge got pushed back to after Christmas!" Ron declared.

            "Now's our chance," Harry said, jumping up from the table, Ron beside him. They hurried over and stood in front of Professor McGonagall.

            "Professor," Harry started. "We need you to reschedule our detentions."

            "Why?" she asked.

            "Hermione will be in Hogsmeade this weekend," Ron said. "Please, Professor McGonagall."

            "I'm sorry boys," she said. "You'll have to take it up with Professor Snape. You'll be serving detention with him."

Snape, who had heard the whole conversation grinned nastily and turned to them. "No." he hissed.

In the years to come, Harry would never remember who's brilliant idea it was to send Hermione the Invisibilty Cloak. They thought of a plan, since Hogwarts fifth years could visit Hogsmeade as often as they wished, to send Fred and George to fetch Hermione. She'd be invisible, of course, but she'd still need a little help getting inside Hogwarts.  Blinded by love, or just wanting to see them very much, Hermione agreed to the rule breaking. And as Harry and Ron served their detention with Malfoy, Snape watching them like a hawk, Harry actually had a grin on his face. Finally, after about a month, he'd get to see his beautiful Hermione.

Ron elbowed him in the ribs. "Stop grinning like that. They'll know we're up to something." He paused and scratched his head. "Why does that sound so familiar?"

"Probably because either Hermione, me or Fred and George told YOU that at least six times."

"Probably," Ron agreed, doing double-time with his toothbrush.

Snape was making Harry and Ron scrub his dungeon floor with toothbrushes (no magic allowed), while he and Malfoy supervised. 

"Thirty points from Gryffindor for talking," Snape hissed.

Harry couldn't care less at the moment. All he thought about was Hermione.

If it was possible for someone to get more beautiful in a month, then to Harry, Hermione had accomplished that task with flying colors. She sat ackwardly on his bed, the drapes closed around her. Harry had come up from the common room to wash his hands. (He had thought she'd still be with Fred and George) but there she was, sitting there like an angel.

"Hermione!" Harry cried, wrapping his arms around her.

"Harry!" she whispered. She settled her head into his shoulder. "Oh, I missed you!"

The Invisibility Cloak lay folded neatly beside her on the bed.

"I missed you too," Harry said, grinning and hugging her again.

"Fred and George thought that it would be better if I waited up here," she said and blushed.

Harry grinned. "You didn't run into any trouble, did you?"

Hermione scoffed. "With Fred and George Weasley with me? Ha!"

Someone or something rattled the crimson drapes covering his bed.

Panic stricken, Hermione threw the Invisibility Cloak back over her.

"Who--- who's there?" Harry called.

"It's me! Get your tongues out of each other's mouths for a minute and let me in!" Ron cried.

Giggling, Hermione threw off the Invisibility Cloak and Harry opened the drapes enough for Ron to squeeze through.

Ron grinned when he saw Hermione, and she grinned back. "Ron!"

"Herm!"

They hugged.

"So, how's Durmstrag?" Ron asked.

Hermione ruffled her nose. "Beautiful… but I hate it."

Viktor Krum sat outside on his broom, listening to Hermione's conversation with the two boys. Yes, in his mind, that's all they were. Boys. He, however, was a man. And soon, she would be his, at Durmstrag, where she belonged. 

End of Chapt 4!


	5. The Horrible News

Title: HP and TtoTW

Disc: see previous chapters!

A/n: Thank you to everyone who has been with me since the first chapter, and to the new reviewers, welcome! I have gotten much praise and support for this story and I thank you all humbly.

Chapter 5: The Horrible News

For Harry, the night seemed to vanish into morning way too quickly. Before he knew it, it was time for her to go. Fred and George were pounding on the door. Ron had fallen asleep on his bed, half hanging off of it, drooling onto his pillow. Hermione was dozing softly, her head on Harry's shoulder. He had his head rested against his head board. They had stayed up half the night, just talking and being together after Ron had fallen asleep. She had been really upset when he told her about the meeting with Dumbledore and Sirius. Harry managed to get out of bed without waking Hermione and opened the door for the Weasley twins.

            "Hey, Harry!" Fred bellowed.

            "Shhh!" Harry snapped, pointing to Ron and Hermione. (and he gestured that Seamus, Dean and Neville were there.)

Fred and George grinned at each other and tip toed over to Ron.

            "Our baby brother," George said.

            "Drooling on his pillow like a Neanderthal. Dad told us about them- he read it in a Muggle book." Fred replied.

            "Perhaps we should set off a dungbomb under his nose?" George asked.

            "Or bewitch another cow to fall asleep in front of him?" Harry asked with a grin.

            "Our pranks have traveled far!" Fred declared.

            "That was a beauty, that was." George said dreamily.

Fred checked his watch. "You better wake Sleeping Beauty over there, Harry. She'll miss the Doofus boat. I… I mean DURMSTRAG boat." He grinned.

Harry nodded glumly and walked over to his bed to wake Hermione. He shook her shoulder gently. "Herm,"

Hermione opened her eyes sleepily and smiled when Harry filled her vision. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Morning."

            "Sleep well?" he asked.

She nodded. Then, she looked over his shoulder at Fred and George, who were watching them and laughing silently. "It's not time already?"

Harry nodded. "Afraid so,"

Hermione frowned. "Al right," she said. She pulled away from Harry and walked over to Ron. She poked him in the shoulder.

He mumered something inaudible and turned over.

            "Oh well," she said. She walked back over to Harry and, knowing Fred and George were watching, decided to give them something, plus Harry to remember. She grinned, and kissed him until he could barely stand up. It was all she could do without bursting into tears. "I hate goodbyes," she said, frowning.

            "Like I said before, this isn't goodbye," Harry reassured.

            "Any time away from you feels like goodbye," she said.

            "Sorry to break up Jack and Rose here, but we really must hurry." Fred said. George wiped imaginary tears out of his eyes.

She picked up the Invisibility Cloak and covered herself with it.

            "Don't worry, I'll have you back soon," Harry promised.

Hermione blew a kiss to him.

Fred and George saluted to Harry, and held the door open for Hermione.

Harry sat alone in the common room late that night, staring into the fireplace. Ron had gone up to bed hours ago. The word Choices seemed to be written in the flames. They burned as brightly as Dumbledore's words. 

            "Harry Potterrrrrrrrrrr…" a snakelike voice hissed behind him.

Harry wheeled around and came face to face with Lord Voldemort. 

            "My wand!" Harry shouted blindly. "Where's my wand?" He scrambled up, searching frantically for it.

            "Looking for thisssssssss?" Voldemort rasped, waving Harry's wand above him. "Join me and you can have everything you want!"

            "Never!" Harry vowed. "NEVER!"

            "It is too late, boyyyyyy!"

            "HARRY!" Ron roughly shook him awake.

Harry woke up with a start and gazed around. He was still sitting in the common room, near the fire.

            "Blimey, were you here all night?" Ron asked.

Harry looked around. "It was a dream then."

            "Are you al right?" Ron asked. "Do we need a trip to the hospital wing?"

            "No," Harry said and quickly explained his dream.

            "That must have been something," Ron said. 

Viktor Krum sat in his room, talking to the little beetle in his hand. "I vant Hermy-own," he told it.

The beetle, no other than Rita Skeeter wiggled her antennae appreciatively. She then morphed back into her snobby self. "Don't worry, I'll make extra sure that she sees this very special edition of the Daily Prophet."

            "You vure that Malfoy vis trustworthy?" Krum demanded.

            "He followed orders, did he not? He stole the jar from her, just like you told him. That little bitch kept me in a JAR all summer! A JAR! I want my revenge, and you're going to help me get it. In the meantime, you scratch my back, I scratch yours. You can have the little tramp. Burn her, for all I care."

            "I am vin love vith her!" Krum said. "I vant her vorever."

            "Then, this headline will more than likely make that happen, doll." She said and gently tapped his face. "Just as soon as her bushy little brains read it."  
  


It was very different than Hogwarts. That sentence repeated in her mind as she sent her breakfast order down with the Breakfast Owl. They didn't have a Great Hall here, they ate in their dormitories, with their roommates, which was a bit depressing since both of her roommates hated her. She was the new girl, and Hermione, now wondering if it was against the rules to be new AND smart sighed heavily. She smiled when an owl brought her copy of the Daily Prophet and sat on her bed to read it. She glanced over the recipies and "Dear Tabitha" which was the Daily Prophet's version of "Dear Abby", but her heart caught in her throat at the front page story.

            HARRY POTTER KILLED!

Tears leaked out of her eyes. It couldn't be true, it couldn't!!!! She held in a breath and then read the article.

                        HARRY POTTER KILLED!

            Last evening at approximately 8:45pm, Harry Potter, famous for bringing Voldemort his demise fifteen years ago was found dead in the dungeons of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, along with his trusty sidekick, Ronald Weasley. It appears that the curse that didn't work fifteen years ago claimed his fragile and short life last night. Professor Dumbledore refused to comment. The bodies are being held at Hogwarts until proper arrangements can be made. Azkaban has no suspects in this tragedy.

The photograph was of Ron and Harry, waving frantically.

            "Oh my God!" Hermione cried, sending a trembling hand to her mouth. "NO!" Harry couldn't be dead! It was Harry! The love of her life, her sweet puppy! And Ron, her only other friend besides Harry. The two people she could trust her life with. Gone. Taken from her. She collapsed on her bed with sobs. "Give him back," she sobbed. "Give him back…"

Christmas had come and gone with no word from Hermione. Harry had sent a letter nearly everyday and it had been a month since she had come to visit. Ron was becoming frantic too. 

"Maybe she's just really busy," he told Harry one afternoon in the common room.

"Maybe…" Harry bit his bottom lip. He didn't like the idea of Viktor being at Durmstrag, alone with Hermione. 'Get a grip,' his brain scolded. 'she loves you, remember?'

Mr. Weasley's head popped up in the fireplace a few minutes later, grinning. "I have great news."

            "Mr. Weasley!" Harry shouted. "We can't get in touch with Hermione."

            "Don't worry, I'll find a way with this great news--- she's been cleared of all charges and is free to return to Hogwarts!!"

Ron and Harry gave each other high-fives.

            "How?" Harry asked.

            "It's a real mystery," Mr. Weasley said. "Their eye witness vanished. Her broom breaking has been ruled an accident, and when we explained that they were getting you, Fudge totally understood. Good thing Dumbledore was present, also."

Viktor stuffed another letter addressed to Hermione in his desk drawer. He had been intercepting all of her mail from that Potter boy. He wanted Hermione to believe he was dead, so she could love HIM. Since she didn't have an owl of her own, this was quite easy to do. He hadn't seen her in a week, and figured she was in her room, grieving. But she had shed enough tears for the boy. Tonight, he would make his move. 

Viktor walked up to her door and pounded on it. "Hermy-own? Hermy-own, vit is me, Viktor."

            "Go away," came a small voice. Viktor could tell it was her.

            "I'm coming vin," he said, took out his wand and unlocked the door.

Hermione was lying in bed, starring at the picture of Ron and Harry from the Daily Prophet. She couldn't believe that in five years, she hadn't took her own picture of them.

He walked over and sat down on her bed, and started stroking her hair. "You have grieved long enough," he said.

Her eyes turned cold as she stared at him. "You don't know what you're talking about."

            "You feel abandoned, no?" he asked.

Tears poured out of her eyes. "I loved him… how could he leave me like this?"

            "I would never leave you," he said, his hands slowly moving down from her hair and examining her body.

Hermione gasped and jumped to her feet. "Viktor…" His touch, compared to Harry's gentle warm one, was cold and fast. And it was making her sick.

            "Ves?"

            "It's… it's too soon. I'm… I'm not ready… for another relationship… I don't know if I ever will be."

This wasn't what he wanted to hear. Not at all. "Voolish girl," he snapped. "You cry… vor what? Vor him, who vis not voming back. I can make vour heart stop aching. I can dry vour tears."

Hermione stormed to the door and held it open. "Out!"

Viktor sighed and knitted his brows. "Vine. VINE." He stormed out of the door without a look back.

            "Vit is no use," Viktor told Rita later that night. "She vill not come to me."

            "Time, doll. Time." Rita said. "The little tramp is still upset about Potter. But once I send THIS headline in for another edition of a fake Daily Prophet, Potter will get angry and forget about her. I'll even make sure that Malfoy sees to it that it's delivered by that idiot Weasley's own owl. That's when you make your move." She handed him a piece of parchment. 

He grinned. "But, she got a vetter from the Ministry, saying she could go back to Hogwarts."

            "Burn it," Rita said.

Harry and Ron sat side by side, eating their breakfast and watching the Enchanted Ceiling anxiously for the mail. Pig, the loudest of the bunch swooped down and dropped an edition of the Daily Prophet into Neville's oatmeal, spraying him all over with it.

            "Sorry!" Ron cried, retracting the paper. "He's still new at this." It was a bit soggy, but legible none the less. He opened it and spit his pumpkin juice across the table and onto Neville, who was still reeling from the oatmeal.

            "What is it?" Harry asked, helping Neville up, who kept sliding.

            "Uh, nothing." 

Once Neville was safely on his way to the dormitory, Harry sat back down next to Ron. "It had to be something,"

            "No, nothing," Ron said.

            "Ron." Harry said sternly.

Ron blushed guiltily and handed him the paper.

Harry opened the paper and almost tore it to shreds. The headline, bigger than life read:

            VIKTOR KRUM TO MARRY HERMIONE GRANGER

Harry stared up at the ceiling and then back to the paper. Maybe he had read it wrong.

            VIKTOR KRUM TO MARRY HERMIONE GRANGER

            Love has blossomed for the international Quidditch sensation at Durmstrag. Newcomer Hermione Granger has caught his eye and the two declare that they are in love.

            "I haven't loved anyone as much as I love Viktor," Granger says. "He's my one and only."

If steam could bellow out of Harry's ears, it would have. How could… could she do that to him?! Be kissing him one day and have her tongue down Krum's throat the next!? Harry balled up the piece of paper and threw it square across the Great Hall. It bounced off of  a bewildered Hufflepuff. Then, without a glance at Ron, Harry stormed out of the hall.

Ron got up after him. "Sorry!" he called to the Hufflepuff.

He caught up with Harry in the dorms.

            "Harry," he started.

            "Ron, I need to be left alone." Harry said and drew the drapings on his bed shut. Hermione had broke his heart in half. And then rolled over it with a steam roller.

            "This could all be a big misunderstanding," Ron said.

            "It's in black and white,"

            "Yeah, but you know Hermione… she tends to misunderstand things."

Harry was silent.

            "I think you should go to her." Ron said.

            "NO."

            "Harry, remember the choices Dumbledore told you about? Well, I think this is one of them. You could either go to her and clear this up or lose her forever."

Harry stuck his head out of the drapes. "Why should I go there? So Krum can throw it in my face?"

            "Because you love her." Ron said.

Harry stuck his head back inside. "Not anymore."

            "That's a bloody lie and you know it." Ron replied. "You love her and she loves you."

            "Ron, I need to clear my head, please. Can I have some time to think?"

            "No." Ron said. "I refuse to leave until you at least agree to talk to her."

            "Why is it such a big deal to you?" Harry asked. "Why are you putting me on trial? Hermione's the one engaged."

            "Have you heard it from her?" Ron asked.

            "No," Harry said. "But…"

            "Remember Skeeter? All the crap she cooked up about you, Hagrid and Hermione? Why should you believe anything in the Daily Prophet?" Ron yelled.

            "But…." Harry started.

            "And Voldemort would just LOVE to see the love of your life marry someone else so you spend the remainder of your days in misery. Think about it, Harry! It makes perfect sense! It's all a plan! Voldemort wants you alone!"

Harry stuck his head out of the curtains. "As I told Dumbledore, I'm telling you. I'm in charge of my destiny, no one else. Not Voldemort, not Krum, me."

            "Then listen to yourself!" Ron cried. "Listen to your heart, I know you'll do the right thing." He sighed. "To get to Durmstrag, stay north until you reach The Moving Mountains. Straight East from there."

            "Ron…"

            "I'm going to the common room to study. When I come back, I hope you're gone." He turned to leave and then said, "Godspeed, Harry." And walked out the door.

Harry stared up at the ceiling. He wished the aching in his chest would go away. 

End chapt 5! Review!!


	6. The Duel & Hermione's Return

Title: HP and the truth of the wand

Disclaimer: see previous chapters!

Chapter 6: The Duel

Hermione had been thinking a lot about what Viktor said. She felt bad for kicking him out of her room. I mean, he was only trying to help… at least, she hoped so. She had a feeling, however, that once he got in her pants, he'd throw her away like yesterday's garbage.

            "Ha!" she said aloud. "Like I'd ever let him get that far. Only Harry…" her eyes welled with tears again. "Oh, Harry…" she sighed. "if you're gone, why do I feel you so close to me?" she quickly wiped her eyes and knocked on Viktor's office door. She was going to apologize for being loud with him. She had hours and hours of argument with herself to see if she actually SHOULD apologize.

The door creaked open. She stuck her head in. "Viktor?" The room was empty except for a small desk and a chair behind it. She decided to wait for him. She sat in his desk chair and casually glanced at his desktop. Something there made her heart stop. It was a letter addressed to her, with the Ministry of Magic's seal on it.

            "What?" she whispered, picking it up and ripping open the envelope. "What's he doing with my mail?"

            Dear Miss Hermione Granger,

            We have great news to share with you. The incident that had taken place over the summer has been ruled an accident. Professor Albus Dumbledore  has set things straight with the Ministry and we hereby grant you permission with flying colors to return to Hogwarts. I hope you've enjoyed your stay at Durmstrag, and wish you the best of luck in your future endeavours. 

            Regards,

            Corneilus Fudge

            Minister of Magic

Hermione beamed. She was free to leave this awful place! She could return to Hogwarts…

She sighed. But Harry and Ron wouldn't be there to welcome her back. They were dead. No one would care if she went back to Hogwarts or not. She would never see Harry and Ron's handsome smiles. Never feel Harry's touch, or hear Ron's comforting words.

            "HERMY-OWN!" Viktor yelled from the threshold. He was standing there, holding a little beetle in his hand.

Hermione jumped to her feet. "What's going on here, Viktor?" she waved her letter in his face. "Why do you have my mail… and who is that?"

Rita morphed into herself and smirked. "Surprise, you little tramp!"

            "YOU!" Hermione cried, retracting her wand from her robes. "Viktor, no…"

            "Yes, Viktor has been helping me all along." Rita smirked. "Hmmm… but now, no one can help you." She slammed the door shut. She pulled out her wand. "You're mine, now!"

            "Accio, Rita's wand!" Hermione cried.

She gasped when nothing happened.

Rita laughed. "You think those kiddie spells could really work on me?" she pointed her wand at Hermione. "Juna Morg!" 

Hermione's wand cracked in half.

            "Noooo!" Hermione screeched. "What do you want?!" 

            "Dear, dear girl," Rita hissed. "There is only one thing I want. And that is revenge. Payback's a bitch, isn't it?"

Harry flew north toward the Moving Mountains, holding the compass that Fred and George had given him from the Ford Anglia. Ron was right. He had to see Hermione and get this whole thing worked out. After what seemed like no time at all, he saw mountains slowly drifting in the water on small islands. He skidded to a stop and tried a few directions until the compass pointed East. He sent off again like a rocket.

            "Don't vurt her," Viktor told Rita. "I vant her to marry me."

            "You're sick, both of you!" Hermione cried. "Really sick…"

            "Strong words for a defenseless little girl," Rita said.

            "Little girl?! Defenseless?" Hermione snapped. "I'll kill you myself! I don't need my wand!"

            "Did you hear that?" Rita asked Viktor. 

Viktor nodded. "Vhat vis the bell to vhange classes."

Rita scowled. She pointed her wand at Hermione. "Get up now. We're going to your dormitory where it'll be safer."

Hermione crossed her arms. "I'm not going anywhere."

Viktor lunged at Hermione. In one smooth motion, he had used a silence charm on her. Her lips were glued shut. She couldn't even whimper.

Rita grabbed her arm and threw her out of the classroom. Hermione took off down the hall, trying to lose herself in the maze of Durmstrag students.

She bumped into every she and he, but managed to get to a stair way and out a set of doors. Cool air greeted her face.

            "Stop her!" she heard Rita hiss from behind her, but Hermione kept on running.

Rita morphed back into a beetle, Viktor following her closely.

He gasped when a hand reached down from his broom and scooped Rita up.

            "Potter!" Viktor cried.

Harry sneered from his broom. "Long time, no see, Krum. What's up?" he looked from the beetle to him, and finally to Hermione, who was crying silently.

Harry. Hermione saw him swoop down like an angel from heaven. Could it possibly be true? Were her prayers answered? Was Harry alive? She reached out a hand toward him. He scowled at her. He had a wrinkled paper clenched tight in his hand. Ron had retracted it from the Great Hall before he left. Harry held it up to her Hermione. She gasped and shook her head no violently.

Krum crept up behind her and put the tip of his wand on her back. "Let Rita go,"

            "Let Hermione go first," Harry said. "I don't know what the hell is going on here, but I'm taking Hermione and we're leaving."

Rita morphed back into herself. The unexpected weight made Harry lose his grip and he fell to the ground on to of her. He stood her up and pointed his wand on her back. Now he and Krum were face to face.

            "Well, isn't this just one big happy party?" Rita asked.

            "Shut up," Harry snapped.

            "Vere is only one vay to settle this," Viktor said. "Potter and I will duel… for Hermione. No replacements, no vothing. Just me and Potter."

A duel wasn't any laughing matter. It was to the death. 

Hermione tried to gasp, but couldn't. She looked frantically to Harry, but his expression was unreadable. How could he still love her after that article? How could he still be alive? How could any of this be happening? Their future together rested on his words. Either he would chose to fight for her, or throw her in the mud. But, if he did agree to fight Krum, she didn't know of any way he could win. Krum was older and more advanced.

Harry pointed his wand at Hermione, said "Untiedellsa!" and then turned to Krum. "I accept."

Hermione coughed. She could actually make noise now. She turned to Harry. "Harry, I never saw that article in my life! I don't love Viktor! I love you! I always have and I always will!" She would deal with the whole "I thought you were dead!" thing later.

Harry wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too."

            "Vit is settled, then." Viktor said, polishing his wand on his robes. "Withdraw vour wand!"

Harry looked away from Hermione.

            "Don't do this, Harry, please!" Hermione fretted. But once you agreed to a duel, there was no backing out.

            "I have to," Harry said. "No matter what happens, know that I love you always."

            "No!" Hermione said, grasping his arm. "I can't let you do this."

            "I have to," he said. He cupped her face and kissed her gently on the lips. Then he turned to Krum. "Let's go. I'm ready."

Krum and Harry stood and faced each other. Hermione and Rita stood a few feet behind them. 

            "Looks like the boy who lived is about to die." Rita snarled.

            "Shut up!" Hermione snapped. "Harry is not going to DIE." She vowed. "He's not going to die."

Krum waved his wand back and forth over he and Harry. "Consumnia!" he shouted. A large green dome formed around them all. 

And so the duel began, Rita and Hermione watching every movement like a hawk. Harry started out slow, performing the full body bind and then a "Firetona", which set you aflame. Viktor, however, quickly disarmed the Firetona and cast a slow spell on Harry- that made him move in slow motion. Everything Harry cast after that, Viktor easily dodged. Harry, being a young fifth year had no idea how to disarm it, so he had no choice but to keep throwing everything he had at Viktor. Until, two hours later, he crumpled to the ground in exhaustion.

            "Harry!!" Hermione gasped. "Get up, please!" she made a motion to run over to him, but Rita grabbed her firmly.

            "You can't interfere. It is a duel. You'll be killed, and no one will take that sweet pleasure from me."

Viktor walked over to Harry.

Harry panted up at him. 'Get up!' he willed himself. 'You can't lose like this. You can't lose Hermione!'

Viktor grinned down at him. "I vin," he said, and raised his wand. He opened his mouth to form the words that couldn't kill Harry fifteen years ago.

Hermione, sensing this, broke free of Rita and ran toward them. 

            "Adavara Kedavra," Viktor said. A green light pertruded from his wand, aiming for Harry's chest.

            "I'm sorry, Hermione," Harry whispered.

Harry closed his eyes. He could feel the green light coming for him. And then--- a thump and… nothing. He only opened his eyes again when he heard Viktor yell "Hermy-own!" He turned his head. Collapsed before him was Hermione, her eyes closed. Viktor was crouched over, shaking her gently.

Harry, with renewed strength climbed to his feet, shouted "Awaigo!" at Viktor. He was sent flying backwards, and a small yellow field formed around him. He shouted the same at Skeeter, who was edging toward Viktor's forgotten wand. Harry then turned to Hermione. Before he even touched her, he knew she was dead. No one… except he had survived the killing curse. "No," he whispered, smoothing back her hair. "No, Hermione, you can't die. I made all of the right choices!!! I came back for you! I fought for you! I love you! What else is there?" he looked toward the heavens as if for a sign. "Help me… please."

Hermione coughed and slowly opened her eyes. "Harry…"

Harry wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently back and forth. "You're alive. You're alive." he kept repeating.

            "What happened?" she asked, rubbing her head. 

            "You saved my life." Harry said.

            "I love you, Harry. I couldn't lose you." She said.

Harry kissed her. It wouldn't be the last time he did.

Chapter 7: Hermione's Return (I posted this together with chap 6 because I wanted to get this story done!J)

With Skeeter turned over to the Ministry for being an unregistered Animagus, and Viktor far away in Durmstrag, things seemed to be getting back to normal for the trio. Harry and Hermione were together, and Ron was still Ron, good ol' sarcastic Ron.

            "There's one thing I still don't get," Ron said as they boarded the train to return to the Muggle world. "How did Hermione survive?"

            "Well," Harry said, clamping his hand over hers. "Dumbledore told me that my mom had loved me so much that her love saved me when she sacrificed herself for me. Hermione… (her eyes filled with tears) loved me as well and did the same. But, in this case, I loved her as much as she loved me, so I guess the love canceled it out.  When I was a baby, I had no idea what love was. That curse is dark magic, remember, and the dark side cannot understand love."

Just then, Malfoy stuck his head in their compartment. "Oh look, the Mudblood Princess is back,"

Ron and Harry climbed angrily to their feet.

Hermione sneered. "Yeah, Malfoy, and I survived the Adavara Kedavra curse."

            "You're a freak just like Potter," Malfoy hissed on his way out.

Ron pulled out his wand, but Hermione hastily shook her head.

            "Oh please!!" Ron begged. "Can't I just… make him bald or something?"

Hermione smiled. She turned to Harry and grinned. "Yeah, okay."

Ron grinned and leapt out of the compartment.

Hermione snuggled against Harry. "There's one thing I don't understand as well," she said.

            "Hmm?" he asked.

            "I received an edition of The Daily Prophet saying you and Ron were killed," her voice broke.

            "It was Skeeter," he said. "The same way she sent me the copy saying you were marrying Krum."

Hermione shook her head. "She won't be ruining anyone's lives anymore."

            "No," Harry said. "I've got a feeling that the Ministry has a big enough shoe to squash her."

Hermione smiled, kissed Harry's cheek and closed her eyes. It was great to be back. And as she was snuggled next to Harry, as Malfoy's shrieks filled the train, and Ron's mischeveous laughter filled her ears, she couldn't think of any other place she'd rather be.

The end! Thanks to everyonewho loved this story, especially Gary, Maggie, Yasmine, Hermione0018, and everyone else--- I thank you all so much. 

Harry-Dreams,

Diane (LilFlyergirl)


End file.
